Icicles
by chino5294
Summary: I don't own Bleach. Or at least, I'm pretty sure I don't... But I do own this story, but not the characters. This is about Ichigo x Toshiro. Yaoi, but not bad right now...


This is After the Diamond Dust Rebellion

The ground was covered in a blanket of crisp, bitter snow. But I don't mind, the cold is like home. I walked to the pond, while the ankle high snow crumpled under my feet. The tree tops looked like they were covered in powdered sugar. The path was hidden in a dune of snow, like all the surrounding area was. But I have wandered this passage so often. I followed my memory. I ducked under the thorny branches. My mind alerted me every time there was a turn or bump coming up, having burned this passage into my memory. I observed the evergreens, sprinkled with snow. It seemed like a never ending pathway of snow and ice, but, like everything, it gave way to something amazing. A beautiful scenery of frozen lower ground, a pond that had frozen over. Icicles decorated the nature surrounding it. I sighed, this place had always comforted me. Everything was peaceful, silent, like it always was. The wind carried snow from one dwelling to another. I cherish the tranquility and the undisturbed atmosphere of this place. **Crunch, snap**_._ _**Was it an animal that doesn't hibernate?**__**No,**_I concluded_**,**__**no beauty of nature would ever threaten the silence this bad.**_ Footfalls echoed from the woods._**No one has ever found this area before. No doubt people would destroy this place, my home. I cannot let that happen. This is the only spot in the world I truly feel at peace. **_They kept advancing, and then it just stopped. I slowly turned my head to survey the area, knowing that if it is wildlife, sudden movements would startle the creature. _**Nothing is here. But I defiantly heard**__- _then the light died. Either someone was behind me, or a large tree or cloud was blocking the moon. I moved my hands to my eyes. _**Hands. More specifically human hands. **_I then searched my side, preparing to swipe at them with my zanpakuto. I slide the blade out slowly, making the most minute a sound as possible. I breathed in shallow breaths. Then when my zanpakuto was in position, I lashed out at the man.

"Don't be so serious! I'm just kidding!" I heard a strangely familiar voice yell.

"Then back down." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you always so uptight?" He asked stepping away.

He had carrot colored hair, and along with the outfit and sword he had to be identified as Ichigo Kurosaki.

I stared at him for a minute, trying to create a comeback.

"What are you doing here, substitute soul reaper?" I asked.

"Hey, lay off," he said staring at me with his brown eyes, "I have every right to be here."

_** He is right…**_

"Fine," I said, quietly walking off.

He was about to grab my arm. _** Touching me,**_ I thought swinging my zanpakuto at him.

"Do not touch me," I said, glaring at him.

He gave a confused face.

"How come? Why do you hate affection so much?" He asked.

"Do not waste your 'kind gestures' on me. For your sake and mine." I said, turning away to leave.

I saw Ichigo frown right before I turned. _**Knowing him, he'll follow he. **_But I continued to lead him to my real house. _**Arguing and fighting is too stressful right now, plus I came here to relieve my stress, not make more….**_He stayed a few steps behind, knowing that I would hurt him if he tried to touch me.

After a while of snowy, windy paths, we came into the view of my house. _**Finally, time away from Ichigo! **_I ran to my house. I squeezed through the door whilst shutting it behind me. Ichigo struggled with the door, with me still holding on to it. It's a game of tug-o-war.

"Go away, Ichigo!" I yelled, reaching for the lock.

But I was not as strong as Ichigo. He grasped the knob and yanked the door open, throwing me of balance. I fell forward, landing on Ichigo's chest.

"Sorry to be barging in, but I wasn't finished talking to you," Ichigo said.

I pretended to chuckle, "I've never seen you be so serious before, Ichigo. 'Don't be so serious'." _**My role now is to anger him, so he'll leave. Then, I can finally have peace.**_

" You know I won't leave unless I talk to you," he said.

I sighed, "Fine," I said, letting him in.

I lead him into the sitting room.

"Wait here, I'm going to, make some tea," I said blankly, leaving the room.

**ICHIGO POV**

"Wait here, I'm going to, make some tea," he said blankly, leaving the room.

_** Why is he always so formal?**_ I heard some jousting around in the kitchen. _** That's a good sign, I think. **_Then everything was dead silent. _**And I guess that's the bad sign.**_ I walked into the kitchen, and just like I predicted, it was empty. I walked to the closest room. It appeared to be his room. _**Well, just this once. He won't tell me anything anyways,**_ I though pulling back the covers.

"What the hell?!" I yelled looking at the site.

There was a pool of dried blood, soaked in the middle of the mattress.


End file.
